1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a door opener for opening a door of an electronic device enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer hosts can include a cabinet, a CD drive, and an access door. The cabinet defines an access opening therein. The CD drive is received in the cabinet and can be accessed through the access opening. The access door is hinged on the cabinet and configured for opening and closing the access opening. The access door includes a grab. The cabinet defines a notch around the access opening and corresponding to the grab. After the access door is closed, the grab is received in the notch and latches the access door to the cabinet. To access the CD drive, is manually separated and then the access door rotated, which is inconvenient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a door opener which can overcome the limitations described.